


come rain, come shine (you are my sunny side)

by ohcanada



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealous!Mark, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, and her name is this fic, dreamies are sick of their shit, i can't tag it's my second fic, i've been watching too many markhyuck videos, petty!donghyuck, puberty u know, real reason donghyuck’s leg it broken????, the iconic markhyuck fight of summer 2017 has an ugly cousin, then kiss and make up, there's angst, they confess too, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcanada/pseuds/ohcanada
Summary: in which donghyuck gets tired of mark treating him like shit and mark gets jealous when he finally begins to let go.or the markhyuck fight of summer 2017 part two: winter 2018





	come rain, come shine (you are my sunny side)

 

* * *

 

“i’m not touching mark lee.”

 

“hyuck, it’s for literally half a second,” jeno insisted, panting as he stretched his leg out in front of him. “all you have to do is put your hand on his shoulder instead of running fucking past him on _purpose_  and we can go home for the night.” 

 

the way that the sunset filtered through the windows of the practice studio, melting gold dancing on jeno’s skin and setting his blond hair aglow, really did piss donghyuck off even more. 

 

it was such a beautiful winter, christmas was coming soon, and it was end of year music awards and festival season - and here canada boy was ruining it all. 

 

“i’m not touching him,” he finalised. 

 

“what even happened between the two of you that’s so serious you forget your own jobs? _again_?” 

 

donghyuck braced his hands behind him, stretching his legs out. the cool timber gave his burning muscles a sort of relief, and he sank to the ground. 

 

“he’s a dick,” he finally replied, staring at the ceiling. “he’s an absolutely entitled asshole that thinks he’s so cool for working three sub-units and i reckon he thinks that he’s lee sooman’s heir or whatever because apparently no one is even able to breathe the same fucking air as  oh-so-special mark lee and even though we literally grew up together, for some reason, he thinks he’s so much more _better_ than me.” 

 

“so.. you’re jealous? hyuck, you’re in 127 too-”

 

donghyuck shot up, eyes widened. “i’m not _jealous_ ,” he seethed. “he’s genuinely so fucking conceited? like i get it, i can be annoying, but he treats me like i’m a _parasite_ -”

 

he was pretty sure that god hated him at this stage, because mark and their manager (as well as the rest of dream) trailed into the practice room from their break, looking like they had heard every word from the start.  

 

and there was hurt and confusion drawn clearly on the two maknaes’ faces as they walked in with hushed steps, as if their entire team was so fragile that a single wrong breath could shatter them.

 

it almost made donghyuck feel guilty enough to try and make up with mark. 

 

but the sheer aggression that tensed every muscle in mark’s body - that had his hands balled into firsts by his sides, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched - had donghyuck’s blood boiling to the point where his heart raced.

 

the room was suffocating. tension built up so thick and heavy in the air he felt as if his shoulders would crush from the mere weight of it.

 

“we’ll change the choreography if you guys can’t get it _right_ after this time,” their manager said with a quiet voice and an unreadable expression.

 

there was a clear warning in his words, a threat lilting in taunting undertones. 

 

humiliation bubbled inside of the cinnamon-haired boy, temporarily knocking down his anger only to build it up again.

 

he hated that he looked like the petty and immature one — he was, he wouldn’t deny it. but the fact that there appeared to be no blame on mark? donghyuck _hated_ it. 

 

the sounds of bubbles filled the air for perhaps the half dozenth time, followed by a hurried shuffling as everyone found their cues for the _we go up_ choreography. 

 

but the fun they usually had when practicing, the giggles and off-handed comments with their play-fighting and hand-holding, had disappeared. 

 

it felt cold. dry. like every star at once had simultaneously died and taken every ounce of love, life and warmth from the world. 

 

at the end of the first chorus, the part where he and mark had to touch each others’ shoulders, donghyuck could see the collision.

 

the taller boy charged, a hellish fire blazing forward, and barrelled into donghyuck. 

 

the dreamies’ cries of alarm were too late. 

 

because lee donghyuck fell in a tangled heap of limbs and the shards of his childhood friendship. 

 

and then the agony came, pain so white-hot that his thoughts scattered and a scream tore his throat. 

 

.:*:. 

 

the doctors had said that he had fractured his tibia. 

 

he was to rest for six weeks before going into physical therapy.

 

apparently he was lucky that it was only a hairline fracture and not a shattered knee, so he would be able to go back to dancing soon. 

 

real fucking _lucky_ indeed.

 

when donghyuck’s leg had been placed in the cast, when he had been firmly sat on the impossibly uncomfortable hospital bed with only jelly to eat and a shitty excuse of a television to watch, he had cried. 

 

he had cried like a baby for his lost friend. for that irreplaceable part of his adolescence, for the boy with the seagull eyebrows and infectious laugh who he had spent the past five years with, for the boy he was in love with and had broken his leg, for the boy who had taken away one of the things he loved most from him. 

 

and then he had slept. for an hour, a week, an eternity. he slept.

 

“you look like shit.”

 

donghyuck didn’t turn around from his miserable, self-pitiful gaze out of the hospital window. 

 

“thanks, taeyong-hyung. i call it ‘my best friend of five years broke my fucking leg.’ want to try it out?”

 

the end of his bed dipped down as donghyuck’s makeshift father sat, giving his good leg a comforting squeeze. “he’s not just your best friend.” 

 

though he didn’t say it like a question, donghyuck finally met his eyes. 

 

he decided that he hated taeyong’s eyes.

 

they were reassuring, promising solidarity and hope. they were honeyed with the the warmth of a thousand starfires which donghyuck found himself clutching desperately onto. 

 

“he’s not just my best friend,” he confirmed slowly, voice barely audible. 

 

“you know he feels the same way.”

 

the words broke something in donghyuck’s chest. 

 

“i don’t believe you. he hasn’t even been to see me yet. forget the fight - aren’t you supposed to apologise for landing someone in hospital? what have i done for him to hate me _that_ much where he can’t even show up?”

 

and god damn him to hell, but he felt his chin trembling again. his lip quivered and breaths shortened, each word coming out with a waver. 

 

“we fought during _cherry_ _bomb_ because i figured out i had .. you know.. for him. and i didn’t know what to do because he was always _weird_ with even platonic affection. and we switched roommates and blew up at each other last year but it helped.. blow off steam, i guess? because we were doing so much better.”

 

he trailed off, taking a big shuddering breath, wringing his hands together. 

 

but taeyong only leaned forward to put his hands on donghyuck’s intertwined ones, skin warm, and nodded at him to go on. 

 

“i felt pathetic - i _feel_ pathetic - for still being head over heels for him like something out of a bad romance movie. so i slowed down with the teasing, put some distance, and started getting closer to everyone else. like, doesn’t that make sense? to literally everyone, it made sense. but mark got jealous? it got to the point where after a while where jeno and renjun wouldn’t even let me put my arms around their shoulders. and it got worse when i said i started latching onto taeil-hyung because mark was ignoring me - like he _purposely_ started being hostile and getting affectionate with sicheng-hyung and jungwoo-hyung.”

 

“and it hurt because he had never been affectionate like that with you,” taeyong finished. 

 

donghyuck’s face crumbling was taeyong’s only response. 

 

he pressed his lips together and tried swallowing his hurt as bullshit tears began to burn his eyes again.

 

he glanced at the number of flower bouquets, care packages, stacks of food and get-well cards decorating a corner of his room.

 

none of those things were from the one person he wanted it from; the person he _needed_ it from. 

 

taeyong shifted his weight, managing to squeeze his slim dancer’s frame beside donghyuck and his elevated leg, bringing the younger boy’s head to chest and rubbing comforting circles on his back.

 

they sat in silence for a while longer, as donghyuck tried to dry out his own tears, trying to piece together the fractured parts of his heart and trying to ignite the embers once more. he didn’t think he had been so grateful to be near someone before. 

 

“thank you, hyung.”

 

taeyong offered him one of his perfect, huge smiles that drove so many people crazy. “i can’t let our full sun lose all of his shine.” 

 

donghyuck opened his mouth to answer, the first hint of a genuine smile tugging at his lips, when a knock sounded at the door. 

 

taeyong answered ‘come in’ for donghyuck (he wished he had said he was asleep instead, he wanted his older brother’s company a little longer). 

 

when he stepped into the room, donghyuck felt himself stiffen next to taeyong, fingers digging into the lean muscles of his forearm, and mustered a hatred so severe to his face that even taeyong blinked down at him in alarm. 

 

“what do you want.” 

 

mark stood with his acoustic guitar strapped to his back and a bag full of steaming food. 

 

he looked as bad as donghyuck felt. with dishevelled hair, purple bruises under his eyes, high cheekbones hollow and a haunted look plastered in his eyes. 

 

and despite everything, donghyuck saw mark’s tell-tale jealous twitch, the pursed lips and slightly widened eyes with that bare crease between his brows. 

 

he wanted to shout at him, tell him to get out. how dare he still be jealous after he had _broken_ _his_ _fucking_ _leg_? 

 

but as soon as the look came, it passed. as if he had realised he had no right to be upset over donghyuck clinging to taeyong. 

 

and taeyong, snake or pussy (donghyuck couldn’t tell), slipped out of his hospital bed, gave a two-fingered salute and left, closing the door behind him. 

 

he immediately missed the warmth that he had offered, the one person who he had just spoken his heart out to, the one person who had known anyway. 

 

“well?” donghyuck urged, voice soulless, as mark placed his ‘gift’ on the table beside his bed. 

 

canada boy didn’t say anything. didn’t offer him so much as a smile, bringing his guitar to the front of his torso. 

 

“lee minhyung, i swear to fucking _god_ if you think serenading me is going to make up for a broken leg-”

 

but he ignored him (as usual) and began to play the first few strands of a song that flooded donghyuck’s heart with so many memories that he thought it would crush whatever broken shards were left of his heart into powder.  

 

mark began singing _billionaire_ , his vocals that were more accustomed to rapping still sweet as it floated through the air. 

 

each note was warm, dancing in front of his eyes and bathing the hospital room with a little bit of light each. each note carried a picture of their early teenage years, of the mickey mouse club and their pranks and countless hours practicing, as if it were a reminder for them both ; they had been by each others' side from the start, overcome mountains together. 

 

he sang only the chorus though, ending the song and beginning another one. 

 

“i’m sorry, donghyuck,” he murmured, voice full of sincerity and eyes burdened by unspoken ghosts. 

 

he began to sing again, a song he had never heard before. 

 

a song about a lost boy who had hurt the person he loved.

 

donghyuck didn’t doubt that mark had written it himself. it suited his voice too much, had chords he used most, the melody so specific to his personality. 

 

he didn’t cry, but mark did towards the end. his shoulders began to cave, voice wavering, eyes lined with molten silver. 

 

“i’m sorry, donghyuck,” he said again, using the affectionate version of his name with a broken voice and heartfelt emotion. “you can’t dance for all the end of year performances. and because i know i’ve been hard on you since - well, _cherry_ _bomb_. honestly.. like...” 

 

he trailed off, letting out a frustrated sigh at the words he couldn’t quite grasp. 

 

the hatred in donghyuck’s heart dissolved almost completely, his expression softening. he wordlessly patted the space on the bed in front of him, indicating for mark to sit and explain. 

 

so he did. 

 

“you’re really affectionate, you know?” mark began again, not quite meeting his eyes. “and i didn’t ... i didn’t know what it meant because you were so clingy with me and then you weren’t, but then you would be with someone else. and i couldn’t ask because.. because i was scared of the answer. i was scared that i would let everything out and you would.. think i was weird. that you wouldn’t want to be near me anymore. so..” 

 

“so you pushed me away, treated me like shit on and off for two years and then got ridiculously angry if i even touched someone else,” donghyuck finished with a raised eyebrow. 

 

the shame on mark’s face was enough for the younger boy to reach over and take one of his hands in both of his. he hated how forgiving he was, how eager he was to let things slide. _only for mark._

 

“and now?” he urged, heart beginning to race. it beat a symphony in his chest so violent and beautiful that even mozart wouldn’t dare compose. 

 

mark’s brows furrowed at their joined hands before he raised his gaze to meet donghyuck’s eyes. “and now, i think two years of torture is enough. about time i deal with my feelings like an adult, right?”

 

donghyuck only nodded, breath caught up in his throat. every emotion he had ever felt for mark lee hit him stronger than any tidal wave : anger, sorrow, admiration, love, loyalty, betrayal and pain flooded his veins, electrifying his skin where it met mark’s. 

 

“you’re so quiet for once, it’s scary,” he muttered, flustered. he cleared his throat, stunning brown eyes filled with moonshine and diligence and hope. “lee donghyuck, haechan, full sun - i love you. i’m in love with you. and i have been for god knows how long. and it was eating me up. i’m so, _so_ sorry for hurting you with my own insecurities and confusion-”

 

“shut up, idiot.” 

 

donghyuck grabbed the front of mark’s hoodie, tugging him forward. 

 

for the first time since they had met, mark lee didn’t shy away from one of his kisses. 

 

donghyuck’s eyes fluttered shut as his face inched closer, his parted lips meeting softer ones, a hand callused from hours of practice cupping his cheek. 

 

a shy, chaste kiss. one that felt like life, death, rebirth. that sent every negative emotion he had ever felt into oblivion, the universe turning to dust around them- 

 

cheers rang out. sixteen distinct cheers. 

 

the boys sprang apart, perfect shades of cherried blushes matching on their faces. 

 

“i can’t believe it took you guys two years,” jaehyun yelled, rushing forward with his arms out. 

 

he slung his arms around mark and donghyuck, pulling them into a hug. 

 

soon every other member joined them, yelling and applauding, clapping their backs in congratulations. 

 

donghyuck, the bright and bubbly boy full of mischief, felt shy for once. 

 

mark only held out his hand - an invitation, a promise - with a half-smile ghosting his lips. “what do you say, full sun?” 

 

he only slapped his hand away and pulled him in for another kiss, not caring for their audience or the next round of cheers that rang out. 

 

“i’m yours.”


End file.
